


Dreams, Drinks, Daddy kinks and Jealousy

by SugarPrincess



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Multi, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPrincess/pseuds/SugarPrincess
Summary: “Friends” might be a bit an oversimplification. But it’s not like she can call it anything else either.It’s the last night of a weekend trip, they all got a little tipsy and the twins just had to provoke her.“Bet you couldn’t seduce one of us if you tried.”Mori-centric but they all get a little something.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Dreams, Drinks, Daddy kinks and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Kyouya gets a little aggressive towards the end. Nothing comes of it. He barely touches her. But just a heads up if you're very sensitive to that.

It was the twins who started it.  
Of course.  
The endless flow alcohol made the mischievous pair even worse than usual. If she were sober she would have noticed the obvious bait. But even her wariness of the twins’ games flew out the window after her third glass. 

“Bet you couldn’t seduce one of us if you tried.”

They say in perfect sync.  
She laughs.  
There seemed to be endless humor in everything around her. But the twins were funny all on their own.  
“Oh please!” She grabs Hikaru by his collar, “Just because I’ve been taking it easy on you doesn’t mean I don’t have moves. Honestly,” She lets go of him, missing how the tips of his ears went pink, “Out of everyone in the host club you two are the horniest bastards around.  
“Tamaki is a flirt, but he’s a genuine romantic,” She smiles at he blond across the table, before narrowing her eyes, “I mean, it wouldn’t be too hard to seduce him either considering what he likes. But if I just asked you boys, if you would please,” She undoes the top of her blouse, “please have sex with me. I mean,” She leans back, lace bra fully exposed. Twin topaz eyes fall to her chest, in sync. “I’m sure you’d give me a hard time as is your nature, but I think you would fuck me. If I just asked.”

She takes another drink. Drinking is fun.  
The dining room had gone very quiet, but in her haze nothing felt off.  
Tamaki was blushing sure, but he was always flustered about something.  
She looks to Mr. Cool and mysterious who looked unmoved. Though it was hard to tell where he was looking when the light just happened to reflect off his glasses, blocking his eyes from view.  
But it’s Kyouya after all. Nothing ever phases him. She wouldn’t be at all surprised if he was only half present, the other half of his brain busy calculating expenses. 

“Kyouya is tough though because if he’s not interested to begin with it doesn’t matter how nice your tits are,” She mutters to herself, “I don’t think I have never seen a woman sway him. It’s kind of incredible…I mean girls can be quite hot. But he’s not gay either or he and Tamaki totally would have fucked by now.” 

Tamaki chokes on air, turning bright pink from neck to hairline. Kyouya pushes up his glasses and says nothing, keen it would seem, on just observing. 

“So you wouldn’t bother with Kyouya?” 

Kaoru pulls her attention back.  
She shakes her head. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t kick him out of bed. But no, I wouldn’t bother. I don’t think he would appreciate it anyway.” 

“Who would you seduce out of the five of us?”

Hikaru raises an eyebrow.  
She purses her lips. 

“Like seriously?” The twins nod, in sync. “Mori-Senpai.”

Something unfamiliar flashes across the twins’ faces before they have the usual teasing grin. 

“You sure answered quick-”  
“-Thought about it a lot have you?”

“There’s not much to think about,” she crosses her arms, “Mori is obviously the best option.”

Their annoyance is more clearly expressed this time. 

“And why is that?”

“I just feel like he would be totally considerate of me. Like he would be really careful and it wouldn’t hurt. Not that I think the rest of you would be awful to me or anything. But Mori’s like hardwired to be protective and thoughtful and sex can be scary for girls. It’s fun to think about in an abstract sort of way. But actually doing it kind of scares me. I don’t think it would be scary with Mori- Senpai though.” She turns to look at the tall quiet man over her shoulder. “You’d take care of me, right?”

“Mhm.”  
He nods. 

She smiles sweetly at him. 

“Why is that your reason?” Kyouya breaks the strange silence that follows. “And not simply liking him better than the rest of us?”

“It’s part of the reason I like him better than the rest of you. But obviously I’m also very attracted to him.”

“Is that right?”

“You couldn’t tell?” She smirks, “I thought you knew everything.”

“You’ve never pursued him.”  
Kyouya says it almost like an accusation. There’s a growing edge of irritation in his voice that she finds strange and unlike him. He seemed actually bothered. But why would he be?

“It would complicate things. We’re all such good friends. Look,” She points at the twins, who were glaring up at her. Meanies. “They’re already mad and I haven’t even done anything yet! I can suffer through being sexually repressed. It’s not like I can’t masturbate thinking about him.” She looks longingly over at Mori. “Obviously it’s nowhere close to the real thing, but if I really can’t take it I’ll find someone outside the group.”

“No.”  
A shadow falls over her, and a hand settles on the edge of the table beside her, another on the back of her chair. She looks up slowly, to see Mori-Senpai standing over her.  
“I’ll take care of you.”  
The low rumble of his voice makes it sound final.

“Really?” She purrs.  
She must be dreaming. That’s what it was. A pleasant dream.  
She can do as she likes in dreams.  
She grabs him by the collar and drags him down for a searing kiss.  
“Please,” she breaks away, grinning up at a stunned, blushing Mori and guides his hand to her breast, “Take good care of me, Takashi.”

“What-What are you doing!” Tamaki stands, red in the face. It was really unfair. She was just starting to get somewhere fun.  
Tamaki turns to the twins.  
“It’s you boys, isn’t it! Teaching my sweet little girl all those dirty boy words and now she’s acting out!”

“Pfff,” she giggles and Tamaki stops to stare back at her as she laughs, wiping at tears, but he doesn’t shift from his aggressive stance. As if pretty boy was going to get in anybody’s way. Well, it was sort of sweet of him to try. “You’re so silly Tamaki.”  
Her smile turns devilish. Before her entire expression morphs into one of doe-eyed innocence. The twins she can tell are very intrigued to be keeping quiet now. They lived for teasing Tamaki. And Kyouya it seemed was watching too. She keeps her gaze on Tamaki alone, drinking in those wide, wide eyes. So adorable. He just gives everything away with that genuine face of his. 

She pouts and she bats her eyes at him.  
“But daddy~ I love him,” She wraps her arms around Mori and clings to Mori’s deliciously broad chest as she looks back at the wonderfully conflicted expression on Tamaki’s face.  
“Daddy~”  
She says it again. Practically sings it. It was such an obvious kink. Too easy. She grins, bites her lip.  
“I want him to do dirty things to me. I really, really want it. Please daddy! Please,” She was being so naughty. But it’s just too much fun to be mean to Tamaki, he makes such funny faces. “He said he would take care of me.”

“You can’t just trust men just because they say that-”

“But Daddy~” She gives her best puppy dog eyes and tries not to laugh when Tamaki actually stumbles back. “It’s Mori! He would never hurt me,” She looks up at Mori through her lashes. This was so fun. He really is the perfect man, letting her play such fun games. She looks back, devilish smile sliding back into place. “If you want to be sure, Daddy…you can watch.”

“Holy-”  
“-Shit.”  
The twins look at her in awe.  
She smirks back at them.  
“You’ve broken Tamaki.”  
They say in sync.  
“We enjoyed the show, but you know-”  
“-When we asked-”  
“-which one of us-”  
“-We were hoping you would seduce one of us.”

“Am I not giving you enough attention?” She gets up from the chair and puts her hand on her hip. “I think I’ve been plenty generous.” She gestures at her still open blouse and walks around the table towards the door. She lets her hand linger on Mori just a little longer as she passes him.  
This was fun. But she was ready to lie down. They had to head back tomorrow.

A hand wraps around her wrist and yanks her back, slamming her into the table. 

“If you’re going to play games like this you should play to the end.”  
The shock of it completely blindsides her. The pain in her hip from the edge of the table. The edge in his words.  
“At least show us the rest before you go.”  
He tears at her skirt. Her legs fall open, and he takes up the space between them.  
It was so out of character. It takes forever just to say his name, even then it comes out sounding like a question.  
“...Kyouya?”

Saying it breaks the spell for everyone else.  
She’s never seen Tamaki so mad than as he pulled Kyouya off her. The twins were yelling, too. 

Another pair of hands move to smooth her skirt back in place. 

/  
“It’s so unlike him.”  
She murmurs as Mori escorts her to her room.  
She should be more unnerved than she is. But Kyouya just didn’t do things like that. He doesn’t react like that. Kyouya just didn’t…react. It seemed unreal. Like most of the night. She better not drink anymore.  
But how much had he been drinking to be so strange?

“Maybe you don’t know him as well as you know the rest of us.”

“Maybe not.”

/  
“What the hell was that! You fucking bastard! Who does that?”

Tamaki and Hikaru were still yelling at him.  
But Kyouya had gone quiet.  
And Kaoru too, was quiet as he took it all in. 

“Don’t tell me you like her, too.”  
Kaoru mutters through gritted teeth. 

“Is that any way to treat a girl you like! Goodness! Men really can’t be trusted! Even you! How dare you! How dare you!”  
Tamaki paces in circles, violet eyes wild. 

“...I can’t stop thinking about her. She makes me crazy.”

/

“Am I right about you then?”  
Mori didn’t say anything about himself.  
He was still treating her the same. Even after she mauled him…in front of everyone and declared she would like to fuck him…in front of everyone.  
Oh god.  
Had she really done that? 

“I would treat you well.”  
More says firmly. She smiles. He says it as if he doesn’t already. 

“I don’t need to know Kyouya as well as I know you.”  
I just really want to know you Mori-Senpai.

“He shouldn’t have done that.”  
Mori says darkly. 

“No.” She agrees of course, “But I think I was behaving badly, too.”

“Even so. It’s no excuse.”

“Are you gonna beat him up for me?”  
She teases.  
Mori’s shoulders tense. She’s certain he’ll refuse. 

“If you ask me to.”  
She wasn’t expecting him to say that. 

“...I won’t ask you to.” She hadn’t meant anything by it. She doesn’t want to make him do anything he doesn’t want to, even if the thought that he would just for her sake is a certain kind of wonderful. “I’ll just think of it as a lapse of sanity in a dream.”

They stop in front of her room. 

“Why a dream?”  
He asks. And honestly, his voice is so rich it sounds like something that could only exist in a dream. Everything about him really was just too good to be true.  
One of these days she’ll really seduce him. Wrap her legs around him and…

“We only ever kiss in my dreams Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> So much talk about dreams! IS anything real?  
> It’s supposed to be understood as things that are actually happening but she’s just drunk enough for it all to seem unreal, I hope that comes across.  
> I really just wanted to satisfy my constant desire of jealous pretty boys and protective pretty boys.  
> Please comment if you liked it! I would really appreciate that.


End file.
